hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places)
Special places is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *[[Wordplay|KELLIE sings Wordplay.]] *KELLIE hangs around in her hammock while she finds words that start with H along with Chats. *CHARLI hides under a table. *KATHLEEN makes an indoor beach. *CHARLI feels very silly in her space. *TIM feels very noisy and he play his instruments. *CHARLI does some stretches in her space. *NATHAN makes a special place of cardboard but it doesn't have too much room. *CHARLI's hand likes being inside a glove and her other hand likes being inside a mitten. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves her bed because she can pretend to travel anywhere like the jungle, where she meets a hippo (Tim), a toucan (Kathleen) and a jungle girl (Charli). Gallery Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie S4 E2.png Charli S4 E2 1.png Kathleen S4 E2.png Charli S4 E2 2.png Tim S4 E2.png Charli S4 E2 3.png Nathan S4 E2.png Charli S4 E2 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E2.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, Kathleen brings the book that Kellie and Chats read in Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 5 (Trees). Songlets ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Hanging 'round in my hammock, it's a happening place to be Helps me feel so happy, hovering, floating free Happy in my hammock, I hum a heavenly song Play a tune on my handy harp, I hope you'll hum along, mmm, mmm, mmm. ;Body move #01 Hiding under the table, it's a happening place to be It makes me feel so happy, this place is just for me Hiding under the table, I hug my body so tight And swing gently as I sing, this place is just right. Hiding under the table, it's a happening place to be It makes me feel so happy, this place is just for me Hiding under the table, I hug my body so tight And swing gently as I sing, this place is just right. ;Puzzles and patterns Inside I have a special place, it's my special space, my special space And in my space I can be anywhere, on land or sea or in the air And in my space I can be anywhere. Inside I have a special place, it's my special space, my special space And in my space I can be anywhere, on land or sea or in the air And in my space I can be anywhere. ;Body move #02 I'm feeling silly, so silly billy Legs and arms go willy-nilly Shoulders wriggle, knees ... Head goes round, goes jiggly jiggle Head goes round, goes jiggly jiggle. I'm feeling silly, so silly billy Legs and arms go willy-nilly Shoulders wriggle, knees ... Head goes round, goes jiggly jiggle Head goes round, goes jiggly jiggle. ;Making music When I'm in my special place I can play any way that I want to Especially when I'm feeling noisy I can play my drum I can play my noisy drum. When I'm in my special place I can play any way that I want to Especially when I'm feeling sad I can play my harmonica I can play my sad harmonica. When I'm in my special place I can play any way that I want to Especially when I'm feeling silly I can play my whistle I can play my silly whistle. ;Body move #03 Try this stretch, here's how it goes It'll relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. Try this stretch, here's how it goes Relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. ;Shapes in space Inside my special place I feel so safe and warm Outside could be wind or rain or even a storm But I'm tucked in snug and tied and there's no better place to be Then inside my special place is the perfect place, the perfect place for me. Inside my special place I feel so safe and warm Outside could be wind or rain or even a storm But I'm tucked in snug and tied and there's no better place to be Then inside my special place is the perfect place, the perfect place for me. ;Body move #04 My hand likes to dress up in a glove, fingers stretch out to put it on Warm and cozy when it's cold, open and close your hands you hold My hand likes to dress up in a glove. My hand likes to dress up in a mitten, fingers bunch up to put it on Warm and cozy when it's cold, open and close your hands you hold My hand likes to dress up in a mitten. ;Sharing stories Watch me sail, watch me float down a deep jungle stream My bed is a boat on a river of dreams. We can sail, we can float down a deep jungle stream This bed is a boat on a river of dreams. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about places Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about harps Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about hammocks Category:Ep about tables Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about harmonicas Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about cardboard Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about mittens Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about toucans Category:Ep about waterfalls Category:Ep about dreaming